Battle for Hogwarts
by Hannon Malfoy
Summary: Harry and Ginny's, Ron and Hermione's, and Draco's children are in for the biggest shock of their lives. (Don, don, don) Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Flashback to the Sorting Ceremony 2017

Chapter 1 Flashback to the Sorting Ceremony (in 2017)  
  
"James Potter" cried Professor McGonagall. An 11-year-old boy with jet- black hair and chestnut-brown eyes walked up the steps to a stroll. He sat and the Professor placed a torn wizards' hat on his head.  
  
"Plenty of courage, brains, and talent. Just like your parents. I know just where to put you.GRYFENDOR!!" screamed the sorting hat. The Gryfendor table was now clapping as loudly as a train horn. The Weasely and Potter boys were giving James a standing ovation. When James sat down next to his perfect cousin Matt. Professor McGongall called up the next student.  
  
"Lily Potter". An 11-year-old girl with messy jet-black hair, and bright green eyes approached the stroll and the hat. She was 5'1, making her an inch shorter then her twin brother James. As Lily sat, her older brothers Sirius, Remus, and James looked up at her with their fingers crossed. Her cousins Matt, Mike, Pete, Hagrid, John, Chris, Arty, and Ed held their breaths.  
  
"Ahhh" said the Hat. "Ah" said Lily as the Hat started to talk. "Another Potter. I know just where to do with you. Gryfendor!!" The Gryfendor table explored into applause. Lily hopped off the stool and ran down to take a seat next to James. Once the Great Hall was silent, the Professor called up the next 1st year.  
  
"Samuel Malfoy." Another 11-year-old boy approached the stool. He had evil gray eyes and white-blonde silted back. As he sat on the stool, the hat was placed on his head.  
  
2 seconds after the hat touched his head, the hat screamed, " SYLINERIN!!" The Sylinerin table explored into applause as Sam walked down to the table. 4 boys stood up and congratulated Sam as he sat down.  
  
"Figures" said Sirius, looking mighty unhappy. "What's wrong?" asked James and Lily in unison. "They're all Malfoys. Cody is in my year and Sean is 6th year and they're total jerks," answered Sirius. "The other 2, Roger and Jeff are in my year and they cost their house at least 100 house points each year" added Remus.  
  
"These should be some interesting years," thought Lily to herself as the feast begin. 


	2. Journey To Hogwarts September 2020

Chapter 2  
  
The clock at King Cross station read 10:40am. Making their way to the wall between 9 and 10 were 12 kids. 10 of them had flaming red hair and chestnut brown eyes. The other 2 looked to be twins, James and Lily Potter. All of them were pushing huge carts with trucks and owls on them.  
  
When the 12 kids and their parents got to the wall, the kids got into a line from oldest to youngest. This tradition was started when Fred and George Weasely started Hogwarts.  
  
The order of the 12 of the cousins was: Hagrid (17) (Charlie & Meg) Mike (16) (Fred & Simone) Ed (16) (Ron & Hermonie) Matt (16) (George & Clare) JT (John Taylor) (15) (Bill & Jessica) Sirius (15) (Harry & Ginny) Arty (Arthur) (14) (Ron & Hermonie) Chris (14) (Bill & Jessica) Pete (14) (Percy & Amy) Remus (14) (Harry & Ginny) James (13) (Harry & Ginny) Lily (13) (Harry & Ginny)  
  
As each cousin went into the wall and each pair of parents said their closing sentences, after Hagrid, Mike, Ed, Matt, and JT went though Sirius came up next.  
  
"Keep an eye on your brothers and sister," said Harry. He told Sirius the same thing every single year.  
  
"Don't forget to write," said Ginny. She loved getting letters from her kids.  
  
"I won't," said Sirius, now getting really annoyed. He took off running and in seconds was gone. After Arty and Chris were gone, Pete came up and Percy gave him a piece of parchment after speaking to him in Chinese. Pete placed the parchment his robe pocket and ran to the wall.  
  
Remus pushed his cart to the front of the line and Harry came to his side. "Keep an eye on Lily," said Harry in a very fatherly tone.  
  
"DAD!!!!!!!!" yelled Lily in a really pissed off tone.  
  
"I will," said Remus as he disappeared into the wall and as Lily rolled her eyes. James pushed his cart to the front, and as he did so, Ginny said the normal line.  
  
"Don't forget to write."  
  
"I won't. Bye!!" called James as he ran into the wall. As Lily pushed her cart forwarded, she saw that she had 10 minutes left to get on the train.  
  
"Kick some ass on the quidditch field this year," said Harry.  
  
"HARRY!!!," screamed Ginny, "Don't curse in front of your own child!!"  
  
"Don't worry about it Mum. It's no big deal," answered Lily, "Don't worry, I won't forget to write. Love ya. Bye!" called Lily as she ran to the wall.  
  
" Bye Lils" called Harry as Lily disappeared into the wall.  
  
" Now if you curse in front of any of your children again, I'll lock in the broom-closet!" ordered Ginny.  
  
"Ok Ginny, I get the point," answered Harry as he and his wife walked away from the wall.  
  
After Lily put her truck and owl Hedwa on the Hogwarts Express, Lily got on and started looking for her family, and best friend Violet Leaf. Lily and Violet had been best friends since they were two years old.  
  
As Lily walked down the corridor, someone put their foot out the door of their compartment and tripped Lily. As she fell flat on her face, the people in the next two compartments started to step out to see what that huge noise was. It just so happened that the Potters, Weaselys, Violet and Remus' best friend Craig Wood. (Yes he is Oliver Wood's son).  
  
At the same time, the 5 Malfoy brothers came out of their compartment. As Cody Malfoy picked Lily up by the hood of her school robe, he pressed her back against the cold, hard window and held her by the shoulders 3 feet off the ground.  
  
"Why did you knock into my foot?" yelled Cody as he held a freaked- out Lily, high above the ground.  
  
"First of all," said Lily, trying to act tough, "you tripped me." Now as you can image, Cody took his left hand off of Lily, and made it into a fist. As Cody raised his fist above his head, someone grabbed his fist and twisted it.  
  
It was Sirius. Cody dropped Lily to the ground, and gave Sirius a look to kill. Sirius on the other hand, gave all the Malfoys a look so murderous that it could have killed a whole nation the size of China. Then he said in a calm voice,  
  
"What were you doing to my sister?" with Cody's fist still in his hand.  
  
"Nothing," lied Cody.  
  
"Nothing. It doesn' look like nothing," answered Sirius, as Lily walked over to the rest of her friends and family. Sirius took out his wand, let go of Cody, pointed his wand at him and screamed,  
  
"Wingradem Laveosor!" At this moment, all 5 Malfoys rose to the top of the car and yelled for Remus to get help. Sirius kept them up there until Remus came back with Professor Sprout.  
  
"Lower them SLOWLY Potter," explained Sprout to Sirius. Sirius did as he was told. When the Malfoys set their feet on the floor, Sprout asked,  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was walking down the corridor and Potter hexed us," lied Malfoy, Jeff that is.  
  
"No way! You know you're lying!!" screamed James.  
  
"What do you mean Potter?" asked Sprout.  
  
"Tell hm Lils," said Hagrid.  
  
"Lily?" questioned Sprout.  
  
"Well. I was walking down the hall down looking for my brothers when Cody tripped me. He picked me up by the robe and tried to punch me in the face when I tried to stand up for myself. Sirius grabbed his fist and then hexed them until you came," explained Lily, stopping between sentences.  
  
"That is such a lie!" yelled Roger.  
  
"You wish!!!" mumbled Lily under her breath.  
  
"Ok. That's enough!! I wait the 5 Malfoys to report to Professor McGonnall's office when we get to Hogwarts," ordered Sprout as he walked away. For 5 minutes the Malfoys, Potters, and Weaselys stood at staring at each other.  
  
Finally, the silence was broken by Sean Malfoy's evil voice,  
  
"You all know this means war," scowled Sean.  
  
"Bring it on," answered Lily as she entered a compartment with Violet, Craig, James, Remus, and Sirius. 


	3. The First Qudditch Game of the Season An...

Chapter 3  
  
"OK. Megean, Laura and Vicky, keep on passing the quaffle. Craig, keep the balls out of the hoops. Lily, try and catch the snitch ASAP. Matt and I will be keeping the bludgers busy. OK. Now let's show those snakes who owns the field," explained Mike Weasely. Mike was captain of the Gryfendor Qudditch team and was a beater.  
  
The team left the locker room in scarlet red robes. When they got to the arena doors, Craig and Lily stood together in the front, Mike and Matt behind them, and the 3 chasers in the back. When the doors opened, they mounted their brooms and took off.  
  
The chasers, beaters, and keeper were all riding Starflash600s and Lily was riding Silverside. It was a present from her Uncle Ron from her 13th birthday. It was the latest model and the handle was ebony black and on the handle in sliver writing it said, Lily D. Potter.  
"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts' first quidditch game of the season. Today's match: Slyerlin vs. Gryfendor!!" screamed 7th year Ashley Finnegan. When the two teams got to the center of the field, Madame Hooch released the balls and the game began.  
  
"Gryfendor gain position of the quaffle. Vicky Hart passes to Laura Murray. Murray passes to Megan Central. Central passes to Murray and.. Murray gets the quaffle pass the snake seeker 10 points to the Lions!!!!!" cried Ashley. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw a spot of gold.  
  
'The SNITCH!!' thought Lily and she flew after the Snitch.  
  
"Potter must have seen the snitch. Look at her go!" yelled Ashley, "But Sam Malfoy is right on her tail." Malfoy pulled up side Lily and scowled,  
  
" Battle ONE." Lily zoomed ahead and reached for the snitch. As she grabbed it, Sam came to her side and knocked her off. As she fell, two feet before she hit the ground, someone came and grabbed her by the waist and placed her on their broom.  
"CRAIG!?!" cried Lily when she saw who caught her. Craig just smiled and said,  
  
" Do you have the snitch?" Lily smiled back and opened her left hand. In her palm was the Golden Snitch.  
"Nice catch Wood. And let me see. Oh yes. We have confirmation. Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!!!" screamed Finnegan.  
"Gryfendor WINS!!" yelled Hooch. The Lion section went crazy as Craig and Lily landed on the ground.  
  
"Thanks," said Lily as she off Craig's broom and picked up her own.  
"No problem Lils," answered Craig as the team retreated towards the locker room.  
When the team changed into their school robes, they retreated towards the Gryfendor tower. On her way out, Lily stood on the side of the wall and waited until all her teammates passed. When Craig passed, Lily called him over.  
"What's up Lily?" asked Craig as he walked over.  
"Thanks for saving me out there," answered Lily.  
  
"No pro-" tried Craig. But Lily put her fingers on his lips leaned in and kissed him and he kissed back. Then she quickly walked away from a shocked and happy Craig.  
  
  
  
(A/N: sorry this chapter was so short. But you have to agree with me that this was quite an "interesting" chapter. Please R&R!!!!!!!) 


	4. Behind the Closet Door

Chapter 4  
  
"You KISSED him!!!!" screamed Violet as she and Lily walked up to the common room once Lily came out to the main hall.  
"Do you have to scream it for the3 whole school to hear!?!?" scowled Lily.  
  
"Well, how was it? Was it a quick grandma kiss on the cheek or a on the lips PG-13 lip-lock?" questioned Violet. Lily stopped for a second and whispered under her breath,  
  
"The second choice."  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" screamed Violet as Lily snapped her hand over Violet's mouth.  
  
"SHH!" whispered Lily, "I heard something." As she said this, they heard someone pleading and banging on the closet door to the left.  
  
"Follow me," instructed Lily. Lily approached the door, took out her wand and pointed it at the door and screamed, "ALOWRAMORA!" As the door swung open, a girl of 13 years with white blonde hair and gray eyes. As the girl got up, Lily and Violet pointed their wands at her. But when she stood all the way up and brushed the dust off of her robes, Lily dropped her wand to the ground.  
  
"Who are you?" stuttered Lily, as she picked up her wand.  
  
"Hannon. Hannon Malfoy. And you are." answered the girl.  
  
"I'm Violet Leaf and this is, ." answered Violet.  
"Lily Potter" answered Lily coming back to reality, "Just one question, what is that around your finger?" As she said this, she grabbed a small object around her right ring finger.  
  
"My gold ring," answered Hannon. Hannon then took off her ring and handed it to Lily. Lily looked at the ring and removed her own ring. Both rings were solid 14 karak gold with a weird form of script on both which was hard to read.  
  
"What do they say?" questioned Hannon.  
  
"Your ring says, 'From enemies to friends.' And mine says, 'D. Malfoy, H. Potter, H. Potter, H. Granger, R. Weasely.' What are your parents' names and your mum's maiden name?" said Lily.  
  
"My parents are Draco and Harrieta Malfoy. And my mum's maiden name was Harrieta Potter," answered Hannon.  
  
"My father has a twin sister named Harrieta. Does she have jet black hair and red stakes in her hair, like mine?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah, and has bright eyes like yours. I guess we're related," answered Hannon.  
"Just one thing, will prove if we're cousins. What is the word my dad and your mum hang over the front door in side in each of our houses?" asked Lily.  
  
"We'll say it at the count of three," said Hannon, "One, Two, Three."  
"RIVERENDELL!!!" screamed the two girls at the same time.  
"Its official. Nice to meet ya Hannon," said Lily. As she said this, she said a note lying on the floor. She picked up the note and opened it. Hannon and Violet came around to read the note over Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Read it Lils," said Violet.  
  
"It says," answered Lily, clearing her trout,  
"Dear Lily and Hannon, First of all, we would like to say I'm glad you two now know the truth about our past. Just so you know, since you girls are the only girls in our family, you two have to find a way to make peace between your brothers and cousins or else there will never be peace in the families again. Good luck girls!! Love Always, Dad (Uncle Harry) and Mum (Aunt Harrie)  
  
"Well. That's something important to know. Hey Lily, how about you go ask your side if they are willing to make peace with my side and I'll see what my brothers think and we'll talk about it tomorrow before breakfast by the Ravenclaw stature," said Hannon.  
"OK. See you tomorrow. Bye!" called Lily as she and Violet started running to the common room and Hannon ran to the sylertin common room.  
  
Down in the common room, Hannon called all her brothers down to the fireplace.  
  
"What do you want Hannon?!?!" yelled Cody as he and his brothers came down from the dormitories.  
  
"Well I have something to tell you. You know how mum has a twin brother," said Hannon.  
  
"Yeah, and." said Roger.  
  
"Well, his kids are. Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius Potter. And his wife's brothers' sons are Hagrid, Mike, Ed, Matt, JT, Arty, Chris, and Pete Weasely," answered Hannon, " and I was just wondering if you guys are willing to make peace with them?"  
  
The boys talked for what seemed like hours and after 2 minutes they turned to Hannon and Cody said,  
  
" We'll think about."  
  
  
The next mourning at 8:00am, the girls met in front of the Ravenclaw stature.  
  
"Well how did it go?" asked Lily.  
  
"They said they'd think about it," answered Hannon.  
  
"That's what my brothers and cousins said," said Lily.  
  
"This should be interesting," said Hannon.  
  
"COME ON LILS!!" called Sirius as he entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Bye Hannon," cried Lily as she followed her brothers. 


	5. Prepartions for the Dance

Chapter 5  
  
At 5:30pm on October 31, the whole school was hyper. It was the day of the Halloween Dance.  
  
"All students who are 3rd years and above are welcome to attend the Halloween Dance tonight," said Dumbledore. Dinner was early that day and by 6:50pm, all the houses retreated to their common room.  
  
"Lils, are you going to the dance with anyone?" asked Violet.  
  
"No, you?" answered Lily.  
  
"Yes," said Violet.  
  
"Well, with who?" asked Lily.  
  
"I'm going with. would you get mad at me if I told you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm going with. James!!"  
  
"JAMES!! Why James? He hates dances!" screamed Lily in the empty common room.  
  
"Well, he asked me and I said yes. Do you mind?"  
  
"Of coarse, I don't mind. I think you two make a cute couple."  
  
As the two girls laughed, someone entered the common room.  
  
"Lily?" said the voice. When the girls turned around, they saw Craig.  
  
"Oh, I gotta go. See you later Lils," said Violet in a hurry as she went up to the dormitories.  
  
"Hi Craig. What's up?" asked Lily.  
  
"I was just wondering, are you going to the dance with anyone?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I was wondering. do you want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Great. Hmmm. meet you here at 7:50 then."  
  
"OK. See you then."  
  
"Great. Bye," said Craig as he went up to the boys' dorms. Lily then went up to the girls' dorms. When she got to through the door, Violet hopped off her bed and ran over to Lily as she sat on her own bed.  
  
"Well." asked Violet.  
  
"Well what?" replied Lily.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What happened with what?"  
  
"With Craig!!"  
  
"Well. He just."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"He asked me to the dance,"  
  
"OH MY GOD!! Paige get out here!!" screamed Violet.  
  
"What happened?" asked Paige as she walked into room. Paige was 5'6ft, (making her the same height as Lily and Violet), was a 3rd year and shared the dorm with them. They were the only 3rd year girls in Gryfendor. Paige had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Craig asked Lily to the dance!!" screamed Violet.  
  
"OH MY GOD LILY!! But Lils, I thought you were going alone," said Paige, "Can we do your hair and makeup?"  
  
"NO!!!!" cried Lily. She HATED having her hair done. She hated makeup just as much.  
  
Paige pointed her wand at Lily and said, " Patrifcus totalus!" Lily froze. Paige and Violet got out their makeup kits and got to work.  
  
In the boys' 4th year dorms, Craig was lying on his bed when he heard the door open. Craig sat up and saw the Potter boys, Arty, Chris, and Pete Weaseley.  
  
"Hi guys. Are you going to the dance with anyone?" asked Craig.  
  
"Hey Craig. I'm going with Violet," said James.  
  
"Who?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Lils' best friend!! You should know that!!" screamed Remus as he threw a pillow at Sirius' head.  
  
"Moron," laughed Arty as the pillow bounced off Sirius' face.  
  
"What about you, Remus?" asked Chris.  
  
"Vicky," answered Remus. (A/N- yes Vicky Hart from the qudditch game)  
  
"So Sirius, who's the unlucky girl?" said James, trying not to crack up.  
  
Sirius then punched his brother in the arm and answered, "Laura. Who else would I go with?" He and Laura had been going out since their 2nd year.  
  
"What about you Craig?" asked Remus. He and Craig had been best friends since the muggle 5th grade.  
  
"Well." now the Potters, Arty, and Chris were leaning in to see what Craig was saying. Chris was on his bed working on something.  
  
"Well." repeated Craig.  
  
"Just say it already, God damn it!!" yelled James.  
  
"LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Craig at the top of his lungs. When Craig said this, James fell back on his bed, Remus fell face first onto the floor, and Sirius, Arty, and Chris sat there in shock. Even Pete looked up from his papers.  
  
"Do you guys have a problem with this?" asked Craig politely.  
  
"Dude!! She's our little sister. I mean, why LILY? She's a year YOUNGER then you!" said Remus.  
  
"Well, I like her so I asked her to go with me. And she said yes."  
  
"I KNEW this would happen!" said Sirius. Craig, James, and Remus looked at him in disbelief and at the same time yelled, "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Guys, whenever Craig came over, Lily would always spy on you. She ALWAYS had that glint in her eye," explained Sirius.  
  
"Is it a problem that I'm going with her?" asked Craig one more time. The 3 Potters huddled together around in a circle. After 5 minutes, they broke apart and stood in a line in front of Craig with their arms folded across their crests and very straight faces.  
  
"Fine, you can go with her," said James.  
  
"But under one condition," said Remus.  
  
"You break her heart, I break your neck. You got that?" said Sirius. When he said 'that' he and his brothers, cousins and Craig completely cracked up.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't," laughed Craig, as he and the others started to get ready for the dance.  
Meanwhile, back in the girls' dorm:  
  
Paige's watch read 7:03pm. While Paige and Violet added the final touches of lip-gloss, Lily woke up. She was tied to a chair in her dorm.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING HERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!" screamed Lily.  
  
"We're just making you look nice," said Violet, putting on a little more blush on Lily's face.  
  
"You know, for Craig," said Paige, putting a mirror to Lily's face.  
  
"Well, I have to say, I'm still pretty pissed off that you guys put this stuff on me against my will, I do have, you guys did a pretty nice job. It looks like there isn't any on my face," said Lily, "now can you guys do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?" asked Violet.  
  
"Can you untie me please???" asked Lily.  
  
"Oh sorry," laughed Paige as she and Violet untied their roommate.  
  
"We have 10 minutes until Lily has to meet Craig in the common room. So which dress robes should we wear?" asked Paige as she and her 2 best friends looked for a dress robe to wear.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update "Battle for Hogwarts." I lost this chappie when my old lab top was destroyed. But I found this chappie 2 days ago so I was able to finish it!!! Enjoy!!!! 


End file.
